Visita inesperada
by neomina
Summary: Milo se presenta en Siberia, sorprendiendo a Camus y a sus jóvenes alumnos. Yaoi.


Siento especial debilidad por las historias ambientadas en Siberia; aunque parezca contradictorio siempre me parece que las envuelve un ambiente cálido...

_**Visita inesperada**_

Estar abrazado a su cuerpo no me parece suficiente. Es más, sentirlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo me exaspera. Pero me ha dicho que no. Que los muchachos duermen en la habitación contigua y podrían escucharnos.

¿Acaso cree que eso me importa?

Me he presentado sin avisar. Sé que no me esperaba y eso lo ha descolocado. Las curiosas miradas de sus jóvenes aprendices han encendido sus defensas. Creo que se moriría si los pequeños descubrieran lo que hay entre nosotros.

¡Dioses! Si supiera cómo me siento…

He atravesado una infinidad de kilómetros para estar a su lado. En estos momentos detesto con toda mi alma a esos dos mocosos que me privan de su atención y que lo retienen aquí, en estas heladas tierras, lejos de mí.

Me ha prometido que mañana los enviará en un ejercicio de exploración y que entonces tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Ahora mismo, eso no me consuela. Ya lo he echado de menos por demasiado tiempo. Lo necesito. Necesito sentirlo, fundiéndonos el uno con el otro; siendo uno. Un único ser indivisible. Inseparables.

Me pego más a su cuerpo. Estamos tumbados de lado, en esta minúscula e incómoda cama; encogidos, para conservar el calor. Su cuerpo se acopla perfectamente a la concavidad que se forma en el mío. Mi brazo reposa encima de su cuerpo con nuestras manos enlazadas. Duerme. Lo sé por el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Hundo mi nariz en sus cabellos y aspiro el aroma que emana de ellos. Ese embriagador olor que siempre me acompaña; que ocupa mis sentidos allá donde esté. Me refriego contra él. Se mueve y de sus labios se escapa un gracioso quejidito de molestia. Me suelto de su mano y le acaricio la nuca por debajo del pelo. Mis labios no se resisten a besar su cuello y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras dejo a mi mano recorrer, con parsimonia, la longitud de su cuerpo. Espero que no se enfade por mi insistencia. Ha abierto los ojos. Se gira y me mira. Me dedica una mirada de reproche. La ignoro. Apreso sus labios en un beso que, para mi sorpresa, responde. Quizás crea que con eso aplacará mis ansias. No me rendiré tan fácil.

Sus labios pegados a los míos me embriagan. Su boca está hecha a la medida de la mía. Lo beso con pasión al tiempo que mi lengua avasalla la suya. Mi piel se estremece cuando siento su abrazo y me separo de él para decidir, por su gesto, cuál será mi siguiente paso.

No parece molesto. Su expresión es, más bien, de incredulidad. Le sorprende mi impaciencia. A veces admiro su autocontrol. Ahora no. Decido tomarlo al asalto. Espero que no se resista demasiado.

Yo intento pegarme a su cuerpo y él procura separarme. Unos suspiros contenidos empiezan a escucharse en la habitación. Forcejeamos unos instantes. De la cama caemos a la alfombra, que ahoga nuestra costalada, y rodamos por el suelo como bolas de billar; rebotando contra la puerta y las paredes. De veras siento ganas de reír. En su empeño por no hacer ruido ha conseguido que provoquemos más del que, seguro, considera aceptable.

Está encima de mí. Sujeta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y me mira con gesto enfadado. De acuerdo. Mejor me rindo.

Para mi sorpresa su gesto contrariado deviene en una mueca divertida. Mejor aún. Se rinde él. Se acerca y mordisquea mi oreja y yo cierro los ojos a punto de ronronear de satisfacción.

Ahora los dos sucumbimos al delirio de un amor por tanto tiempo retrasado.

Siento agolparse en mi garganta unos insistentes gemidos que pugnan por salir. No puedo contener un suspiro mientras busco con la mirada algo que pueda trabar con los dientes y acallar mi pasión. La mano de Camus me brinda auxilio. Se posa sobre mis labios mientras se muerde los suyos en un intento de que sus alumnos jamás se enteren de los ejercicios amatorios a los que nos entregamos.

Cuando nuestro delirio está a punto de desbordarse se acerca para silenciar con un beso los estertores finales de este amordazado encuentro.

Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo y yo lo acojo entre mis brazos para entregarnos, ahora sí, a un merecido descanso. Escucho un ahogado golpeteo. Camus no se ha movido. Duerme ya. Decido no darle importancia y estiro mi brazo todo lo que puedo para alcanzar la manta, que se ha caído de la cama, y cubrirnos a los dos. Probablemente dormir en el suelo no sea una buena idea, pero, ahora mismo, no querría estar en ningún otro lugar.

FIN


End file.
